Gerardo Vásquez
Gerardo Vásquez es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano que dobla actualmente a Pepe Cortisona en la historieta comica Condorito desde la sexta temporada, debido a que Angel Vilchez abandono al personaje por problemas de salud. Filmografía Anime Unshō Ishizuka * Las aventuras de Fly - Barán (ep. 26) * Pokémon - Narrador / Koffing (voice-over, un ep.) * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Narrador * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Narrador * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Narrador * Pokémon XY - Narrador * Pokémon Sun & Moon - Narrador Inuko Inuyama * Pokémon - Meowth * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Meowth * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Meowth * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Meowth * Pokémon XY - Meowth * Pokémon Sun & Moon - Meowth Hiroshi Yanaka * Naruto - Shikaku Nara * Naruto Shippūden - Shikaku Nara Otros * Pokémon - Koga / Santa Claus / Víctor / Alcalde de Trovitópolis / Meowth del Dugtrio Trío / Rattata parlante / Jefe de los Estafadores (Temporada 4) * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Getalong * Zatch Bell - Baltro / Hige * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Roberto Sedinho / Locutor de los Partidos * Inuyasha - Taigokumaru / Gyouh * Shaman King - Lee Bruce Long * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Insertos * One Piece - Narrador * Las aventuras de Fly - Hadler * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Cronista en batalla * Death Note - Ray Penber * Bleach - Go Koga / Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio * Koni Chan - El Espacio * Bakugan - Shuuko Marukura (Padre de Marucho) * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron * Samurai Gun, la serie- Onimaru * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Aldebarán (Hasgard) de Tauro / Fantasos (Forma real) / Narrador / Insertos * Naruto Shippūden - Kazuma/Furido Series animadas Seth MacFarlane * Padre de familia - Stan Smith (cameos) * Un agente de familia - Stan Smith Patrick Warburton * Cleveland - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia - Joe Swanson (desde 4ª temporada) Clancy Brown * Phineas y Ferb - Sargento del campamento Sin Sonrisas * Rugrats Crecidos - Director Campamocha Charlie Adler * ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks - Patricio Winks (2ª voz) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Hulk Jimmy / Hombre Basura (ultima aparición) Los Simpson *'Harry Shearer' ** Dr. Hibbert (desde 10ª temporada) ** Seymour Skinner (desde 16ª temporada) ** Reverendo Alegría (24ª temporada) *'Hank Azaria' ** Lou (desde 17ª temporada) ** Profesor Frink (algunos episodios de las temporadas 17, 18 y 25) ** Serpiente (Snake Jailbird) (25ª temporada) *'Dan Castellaneta' ** Abuelo Abraham Simpson (algunos episodios de las temporadas 19, 20, 22 y 25) ** Barney Gumble (desde 16ª temporada) ** Jardinero Willie (algunos episodios de las temporadas 20, 21 y 25) ** Krusty el Payaso (algunos episodios de las temporadas 19, 21 y 25) *'Pamela Hayden' ** Jimbo Jones (desde 16ª temporada) Otros * Ugly Americans - Twayne Violahuesos * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Puro Hueso (2ª voz) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Director Ranoso * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Puño de Hierro * Combo Niños - Diadoro * Mascotas extraterrestres - Swanky * Teamo Supremo - Capitán Excelente * El espectacular Hombre Araña - L. Thompson Lincoln / Tombstone / Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven El Cazador * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Lord Tigre / Duende Verde/Hector Jones * Joe - Jack * Peter Pan y los piratas - Jefe indio * Los Castores Cascarrabias - Voz del destino / Voces diversas * He-Man y los amos del universo - He-Man * ¡Oye Arnold! - Director Wartz (3ª voz) * Celebrity Deathmatch - The Rock * Iron Kid - Narrador * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven El Cazador / Ox / Kenny "King" Kong * Invasor Zim - Agente "Trasero Pálido" / Voces diversas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Voces diversas * Phineas y Ferb - Jefe de la Escuela Reformatoria Sin Sonrisas * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron / Galvatron * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Phil Ken Sebben (2ª voz) * Transformers: Prime - Megatron * El laboratorio de Dexter - Entrenador de quemados (un ep.) * MAD - Agente de Servicio Secreto / Superman / Khan / Roadblock / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) * Un show más - Gary (ep. 131) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Jefe de Empresa Chanax * Mia - Romain * Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo - Voces Adicionales = Películas = Samuel L. Jackson * XXx: Reactivado (2017) - Agente Augustus Eugene Gibbons * Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) - Barron * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Nick Fury (tráiler) * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Richmond Valentine * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Nick Fury * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Stephen * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Nick Fury * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Nick Fury * Thor (2011) - Nick Fury * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Nick Fury * Mother and Child (2009) - Paul * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Nick Fury * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Neville Flynn * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - August Gibbons * XxX (2002) - August Gibbons * Fórmula 51 (2001) - Elmo McElroy (segundo doblaje) Laurence Fishburne * Pasajeros (2016) - Jefe Gus Mancuso * Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Perry White * Rudderless (2014) - Del (doblaje mexicano) * El hombre de acero (2013) - Perry White * Contagio (2011) - Dr. Ellis * Depredadores (2010) - Noland * Bobby (2006) - Edward Robinson * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Voz en cassette * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Oso en comercial * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Morpheus * Event Horizon (1997) - Miller * Perseguidos (1996) - Piper Dwayne Johnson * Guardianes de la bahía (2017) - Mitch Buchannon * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Jefe Raymond "Ray" Gaines * Hércules (2014) - Hércules * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Roadblock * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Luke Hobbs (tráiler) * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Sean Porter * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Beck Forest Whitaker * La llegada (2016) - Coronel Weber * Navidad en familia (2013) - Reverendo Cornell Cobbs * El último desafío (2013) - Agente Binnister * Catch 44 (2010) - Ronny * Polvo azul (2009) - Charlie * The Great Debaters (2007) - Dr. James Farmer (versión Candiani) Holt McCallany * Monster Trucks (2017) - Burke * Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) - Coronel Morgan (tráiler) * Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) - Frank * Crush (2013) - Mike Norris Jason Statham * Parker (2013) - Parker * Los indestructibles (2010) - Lee Navidad (versión TV) * Crank 2: Alto Voltaje (2009) - Chev Chelios (versión Antigua) * El transportador 3 (2008) - Frank Martin (versión Antigua) Hugo Weaving * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Megatron * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Megatron * Transformers (2007) - Megatron Djimon Hounsou * La tempestad (2010) - Caliban * Héroes (2009) - Henry Carver * Rendirse jamás (2008) - Jean Roqua Bruce A. Young * Jurassic Park III (2001) - Nash * Zona prohibida (1992) - Raymond * Bajos instintos (1992) - Andrews Brian Thompson * León: Peleador sin ley (1990) - Russell (redoblaje 2015) * El orden de la muerte (2001) - Cyrus Jacob Jason Matthew Smith * Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Cadete * Star Trek (2009) - Cadete Craig Robinson * Rapture-Palooza (2013) - Bestia * Guerra de Dragones (2007) - Bruce Kevin Durand * Gigantes de acero (2011) - Ricky * Soy el número cuatro (2011) - Comandante Mog 50 Cent * Setup (2011) - Sonny * De vuelta al infierno (2006) - Jamal Aiken Ron Perlman * Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Hermano Samuel * Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Koulikov Pierce Brosnan * Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - Tom Ryan * Desafiando al destino (1999) - Archie 'Búho Gris' Belaney Michael Taliferro * El poder de la traición (2003) - B. Free * Medio muerto (2002) - Little Joe Tommy "Tiny" Lister * El viernes siguiente (2000) - Deebo * El hijo del diablo (2000) - Cassius Blair Underwood * Reglas de combate (2000) - Capitán Lee * Impacto profundo (1998) - Mark Simon Bill Nunn * Besos que matan (1997) - Det. John Sampson * El cuarto poder (1997) - Cliff Williams Joe Don Baker * 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997) - Jack Wade * El lado oculto (1995) - Clay Hinkle Arnold Schwarzenegger * El protector (1996) - John "The Eraser" Kruger (doblaje original) * El último gran héroe (1993) - Jack Slater Otros * La noche del demonio: La última llave (2018) - Detective Whitfield (Marcus Henderson) * Catfight (2016) - Tom Ferguson (Stephen Gevedon) * Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) - Dr. Aexander Isaacs (Iain Glen) * Estaré en casa esta Navidad (2016) - Presentación * Sully: Hazaña en el Hudson (2016) - Charles Porter (Mike O'Malley) * Hasta el final (2016) - Insertos * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) - Varis (Dean Redman) * Guatdefoc (2016) - Papá (John Michael Higgins) * Londres bajo fuego (2016) - Voces adicionales * Enemigo invisible (2015) - Tnte. Cnel. Ed Walsh (Gavin Hood) * Punto de quiebre (2015) - Insertos * Mistress America (2015) Insertos * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Insertos * Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) - Rictus Erectus (Nathan Jones) * Dear White People (2014) - Fairbanks (Brandon Bell) * Dame la mano (2014) - Wilson (Terry Crews) * Perdida (2014) - Tanner Bolt (Tyler Perry) * El justiciero (2014) - Det. Frank Masters (David Harbour) * El depósito (2014) - Padre Reagan (Ross Bickell) e Insertos * El gran hotel Budapest (2014) - Kovacs (Jeff Goldblum) e Insertos * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Piloto de helicóptero (Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) * El abogado del crimen (2013) - Wireman (Sam Spruell) * Nicky Deuce (2013) - Jimmy, El refrigerador (Kwasi Songui) * Los reyes del verano (2013) - Frank Toy (Nick Offerman) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Piloto de Aerolínea (Nikola Djuricko) * Atrapados en navidad (2012) - Capitán Glen Merrick (Richard Fike) e Insertos * Magic Mike (2012) - Dallas (Matthew McConaughey) (versión Videomax) * El código del miedo (2012) - Alcalde Tremello (Chris Sarandon) * Let It Shine (2012) - Pastor Jacob DeBarge (Courtney B. Vance) * Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Charlie (Woody Harrelson) (2ª versión) * Con derechos, mente psicópata (2011) - Richard Nader (Ray Liotta) * J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) * Rock It! (2010) - Insertos * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Darkos (Iggy Pop) * El escritor fantasma (2010) - John Maddox (James Belushi) (redoblaje) * Velocidad mortal (2010) - Voces adicionales * Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - B. A. "Bad Attitude" Baracus (Quinton "Rampage" Jackson) * El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Director Wyatt Anderson (Geoff Pierson) (doblaje mexicano) * Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Floyd Jones (Gil Kolirin) * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Voces adicionales * La venganza del dragón (2009) - Voces adicionales * Después de la vida (2009) - Voces adicionales * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas * Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Lester (Michael Beasley) e Insertos * Pandorum (2009) - Payton (Dennis Quaid) * Lucha sangrienta (2008) - Joe Collins (Max Martini) * El vicio (2008) - Walker (Michael Madsen) * El profe de gimnasia (2008) - Shelly Bragg (David Alan Grier) * Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) - Jim (Ian Roberts) * Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Paul Budiansky (Collin Salmon) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Cardenal Pelayo (Luca Biagini) (doblaje mexicano) * Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) - Maximillian von Klem (Jan Grønli) * Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Voces adicionales * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Gral. Tom Barnes (Angus MacInnes) * Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) - Nathanial Broadman (Michael Clarke Duncan) * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Tnte. Daniel Rigg (Lyriq Bent) * Paranoia (2007) - Robert Turner (David Morse) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Capitán Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) (2ª versión) * La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) - Capitán Sandman (Todd Jensen) * El ilusionista (2006) - Insertos, Voces adicionales * Nacho Libre (2006) - Ramsés (César González) * El código Da Vinci (2006) - André Vernet (Jürgen Prochnow) * El escocés volador (2006) - Voces adicionales * Golpe de suerte (2005) - Ministro (Eric Epstein) y Presentación * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - General Otmin (Shane Rangi) * Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) - Saesee Tiin (Kenji Oates) * Aterrizaje forzoso (2005) - Cap. Williams (Michael Paré) * Constantine (2005) - Padre Henessy (Pruitt Taylor Vince) e Insertos * Tómalo con calma (2005) - Freddie (Anthony J. Ribustello) * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Aguirre (Randy Quaid) * Venganza de sangre (2005) - Kagan (Ben Kingsley) * Hotel Rwanda (2004) - George Rutaganda (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) * Millonarios (2004) - Papá (James Nesbitt) * Celular (2004) - Jack Tanner (Noah Emmerich) (2ª versión) * Distrito 13 (2004) - Taha (Bibi Naceri) * Las minas del rey Salomón (2004) - Allan Quatermain (Patrick Swayze) * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Interrogador (Allan Graf) * Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) - Droide de batalla #1 * Identidad desconocida (2002) - Wombosi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * Todo por dinero (2002) - Bucum (Ice Cube) * The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) - Jack Darrow (Joe Penny) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Insertos * Telaraña (2001) - Ben Devine (Billy Burke) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Osman Atto (George Harris) * El esposo de otra mujer (2001) - Título * El auto de la compadecida (2000) - El demonio (Luís Melo) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Tony "Dientes de bala" (Vinnie Jones) * Soldado Universal 2: El regreso (1999) - Romeo (Bill Goldberg) * Diamantes (1999) - Moses Agensky (Kurt Fuller) * Nuestro amor (1999) - Stan (Rob Reiner) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Sir Robert (Maury Chaykin) * El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) - Alvin McCarron (Philip Baker Hall) * Ojos de serpiente (1998) - Lincoln Tyler (Stan Shaw) * Armas peligrosas (1997) - Marcus (Michael Halsey) * El neutralizador (1997) - Mayor Frank Ross (Dolph Lundgren) * Asteroide (1997) - Lloyd Morgan (Frank McRae) * El abogado del diablo (1997) - Leamon Heath (Ruben Santiago-Hudson) * Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997) - Johnny Stompanato (Paolo Seganti) * La educación de Árbol Pequeño (1997) - Sauce John (Graham Greene) * Flubber (1997) - Smith (Clancy Brown) * Sin rastro (1997) - Earl (M. C. Gainey) * Oveja negra (1996) - Drake Sabitch (Gary Busey) * El reloj de Pandora (1996) - Embajador Lee Lancaster (Robert Guillaume) * Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Jefe Sgto. Sam Rhodes (Vondie Curtis-Hall) y Sheperd (Jeffrey J. Stephen) * La bestia (1996) - Dr. Herbert Telley (Ronald Guttman) * Bad Boys (1995) - Mike Lowrey (Will Smith) (doblaje original) * Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Bob Summers (Art James) * Lancelot: El primer caballero (1995) - Mark (Paul Kynman) * Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) - Oficial Justice (Allen Payne) * El escudo de cristal (1995) - Comandante Clarence Massey (Richard Anderson) * El perfecto asesino (1994) - Hombre gordo (Frank Senger) * Liberen a Willy (1993) - Dial (Michael Ironside) * Punto de ebullición (1993) - Brady (Dan Hedaya) * Vuelo a la libertad (1992) - Daugherty (John Heard) * Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Dave Flinton (Leo Burmester) * Cuestión de honor (1992) - Harold Dawson (Wolfgang Bodison) * El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) - K.I.T.T. (William Daniels) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Melvin (Mel Winkler) (redoblaje) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Mason Storm (Steven Seagal) * Depredador 2 (1990) - Rey Willie (Calvin Lockhart) * Eso (1990) - Sr. Denbrough (Steven Hilton) y Sr. Gedreau (William B. Davis) * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Vigo (Whilelm von Homburg, voz de Max von Sydow) (3ª versión) * Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) - Sgto. Hayes (Tom Berenger) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Buck (James Dietz) (redoblaje) * Fuga a la medianoche (1988) - Alonzo Mosely (Yaphet Kotto) * El río (1984) - Dave Birkin (Andy Stahl) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Jay "Chef" Hicks (Frederic Forrest) (redoblaje) * Ben-Hur (1959) - Cónsul 5to. Arios (Jack Hawkins) (3ª versión) = Películas animadas = Patrick Warburton * Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Joe Swanson * Space Chimps: Misión espacial - Titán (ambas versiones) Otros * Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania - Vince McMahon * Trolls - Rey Peppy (Jeffrey Tambor) * Turbo - Chicotazo (Samuel L. Jackson) * Rango - Alcalde * La era de hielo - Rhino Frank * El cadáver de la novia - Bonejangles * Chicken Little - Entrenador * Zambezia - Budzo (doblaje de Sony) * Jorge, el curioso - Ivan * Carnada para tiburón - Nerissa * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Megatron * Open Season 3 - Boog (Matthew J. Munn) * Open Season 2 - Boog (Mike Epps) * La dama y el vagabundo - Triste (redoblaje de 1997) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Triste * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Sr. Green * Los Simpson: la película - Dr. Hibbert / Seymour Skinner / Barney Gomez / Lou / Jimbo Jones * Los campeones de la lucha libre - Mr. Profesional * El gato con botas - Ogro (Kevin Dorsey) * ¡Mucha lucha! :El regreso de El Maléfico - El Maléfico (Tim Curry) * Doogal - Zeebad (Jon Stewart) = Películas de anime = * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - Meowth / Slowking / Narrador * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Meowth / Narrador *Pokémon, la película XY: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - Meowth / Narrador *La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! - Meowth / Narrador * Street Fighter II: La película - E. Honda = Series de TV = Vernon Wells * Power Rangers: Fuerza del tiempo - Ransick * Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Ransick Forest Whitaker * Mentes criminales - Sam Cooper * Mentes criminales: Conducta sospechosa - Sam Cooper Otros * Gotham - Presentación e insertos / Raymond Earl "La Cabra" (Christopher James Baker) (1ª temporada, ep. 6) * El suceso - Presidente Elias Martinez (Blair Underwood) * CSI: New York - Mac Taylor (2ª voz) (Gary Sinise) (temps. 3-6, desde ep. 12) * Lost ** Caésar (Saïd Taghmaoui) (5ª temporada, ep. 98) ** Francis Heatherton (Jim Piddock) (1ª temporada, ep. 15) ** Jonas Whitfield (Steven Elder) (6ª temporada, ep. 112) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Guardabosques (Tedd Dillon) ("La Historia del Taxi Fantasma") ** Luchador medieval (Normand James) ("La Historia del Campeón de los Videojuegos") ** Hombre fantasma ("La Historia de las Paredes Encantadas") ** Nazrak (Mark Bromilow) ("La Historia del Asistente de Mago") ** Capitán Jonas Cutter (Charles S. Dutton) ("La Historia del Tesoro del Capitán Cutter 1 y 2") ** Abuelo Samuel (Walter Massey) ("El Relato de la Habitación en Alquiler") ** Badge (Roland Smith) ("La Historia de Badge") ** Adrian Hercome (Marcel Jeannin) ("El Relato de la Sombra Fugaz") * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente ** Sargento Slater (Richard Moll) (temp. 2, ep. 26) ** Jimmy el verdugo (Sylvian Cecile) (temp. 2, ep. 43) ** Domin-A-Tron (temp. 3, ep. 60) * Mi nombre es Earl - Randy Hickey (Ethan Suplee) * ICarly - Director Ted Franklin (Tim Russ) * Level Up - Black Death * Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Animus (como Megazord) (2ª voz) * Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Antiguo Sensei (James Gaylyn) * Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Galvanax (Richard Simpson) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Kirby Morris (Windell Middlebrooks) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Frank Atwood (Kevin Sorbo) * Anatomía según Grey - Dr. Richard Webber (James Pickens Jr.) * La ley y el orden - Voces adicionales * Noches de terror - Presentador * El Encantador de Perros - Narración * Frasier - Frasier Crane (2ª voz) (Kelsey Grammer) * Highlander: El inmortal - Duncan MacLeod (Adrian Paul) * Engáñame si puedes - Agente Ben Reynolds (Mekhi Phifer) * Chica indiscreta - Morfeo (Laurence Fishburne) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces diversas * Héroes verdaderos - Voces diversas * SeaQuest: Aventura submarina - Capitán Oliver Hudson (Michael Ironside) * En el corazón del sur - Lavon Hayes (Cress Williams) * Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Lorenzo (Anthony Alabi) (temp. 1, ep. 21) * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) (versión Sony) = Telefilms = * turbulentos Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Insertos = Telenovelas brasileñas = Capri Herson Capri * Story Rock Story - Salomón Machado "Gordo" * ambiciosas Mujeres ambiciosas - Octavio * sombra de Helena La sombra de Helena - Ricardo Noronha * del corazón Laberintos del corazón - Plinio Campana * corazón Insensato corazón - Horacio Cortez Wilker José Wilker * de mentiras Rastros de mentiras] - Dr. Herbert Marques * Sucesor El Sucesor - Floriano Pereira * Gabriela - Coronel Jesuíno Mendonça Antunes Jackson Antunes * Amazonia - Bastião * moza (2006) Niña moza - Delegado Antero Otros * vida buena! ¡Qué vida buena! - Prof. Pancracio Martino (Marco Nanini) * través del tiempo A través del tiempo - Genaro / Genaro Donatelli (Pirillo Roberto Pirillo) * negocio El negocio - Leó (André Bankoff) * del Caribe Flor del Caribe - Alaor (Amadeu Gésio Amadeu) * CuChiCheos - Cassiano/Victor Valentín (Leal Maia Nuno Leal Maia) * en las estrellas Escrito en las estrellas - Jofre Ferreira / Gentil Nogueira (Grossi Murilo Grossi) * Vivir la vida - Gustavo de Araújo Rocha (Marcello Airoldi) * India, una historia de amor - Manu Meetha (Osmar Prado) * El profeta - Arlindo (Ricardo Pavão) = Documentales = * del océano Gigantes del océano - Narrador (Fry Stephen Fry) * maneras de morir 1000 maneras de morir - Voces diversas * se filmó Parque jurásico Cómo se filmó Parque jurásico - Anfitrión (Earl Jones James Earl Jones) = Narración de tráilers = * guardaespaldas escolar Un guardaespaldas escolar = Intérprete = * La película: Pirámide de la luz Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - "Tú no eres yo" = Dirección de doblaje = 3000 Audiomaster 3000] * Animorphs * Now Apocalypse Now (redoblaje) * Squad Cold Squad * Cuervo 3: La salvación El Cuervo 3: La salvación * diario del destino El diario del destino * de la bahía Guardianes de la bahía * expedientes secretos X Los expedientes secretos X * expedientes secretos X: Enfrenta al futuro Los expedientes secretos X: Enfrenta al futuro * expedientes secretos X: La película Los expedientes secretos X: La película * Pokémon (temps. 1-6) * y especiales de Pokémon Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns * y especiales de Pokémon Pokémon: El Origen de Mewtwo * y especiales de Pokémon Pokémon: El Poder de Uno * y especiales de Pokémon Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca * y especiales de Pokémon Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa * Road to 2002 Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * La tercera dimensión Voltron: La tercera dimensión * Squad Wheel Squad * La princesa guerrera Xena: La princesa guerrera Dubbing Studios Candiani Dubbing Studios * Diamond & Pearl Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (temp. 1) * y especiales de Pokémon Pokémon: Pokémon Ranger y el templo del mar Otros * El inmortal (serie de TV) Highlander: El inmortal (temps. 3-7) ([S.C.L. Procineas S.C.L.) * la bruja adolescente Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (Intersound) = Videojuegos = * 3: ODST Halo 3: ODST - Sargento Edward Buck * Reach Halo: Reach - Sargento Edward Buck * 3 Halo 3 - Sargentos / Soldados SCDO * 4 Halo 4 - Andrew Del Rio * 5: Guardians Halo 5: Guardians - Edward Buck * Smite - Conejo de Chocolate de Jade * Kombat X Mortal Kombat X - Jax / Baraka / Triborg * Dimensions Lego Dimensions - General Zod * Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Shikaku Nara * of Legends League of Legends - Ryze (2ª voz) * 2 Injustice 2 - Garrick Jay Garrick Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua - Made in Spanish * Sound México Art Sound México * 3000 Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Dubbing Studios Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * en Audio Diseño en Audio * House Dubbing House * Studios Fogarty Studios * Intersound * Studio Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam * Dubbing Producers LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Art Dub New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Noise México Pink Noise México * S.C.L. Procineas S.C.L. * Media de México SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sónicas Sensaciones Sónicas * Doblajes, S. A. Sonomex * Acústico S.C. Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * TOPaudio * Studios México Voltaic Studios México